


Red Spider Lily Blooms in White

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3rd pov, Brief mention of Nero and Dante, But not really that much, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt and comfort, Implied gore and blood, dmcsecretsanta2020, just a tiny little bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: On the evening of Christmas Eve in Fortuna, Vergil received a call from Morrison regarding a sudden terror attack in Redgrave. In his haste to the scene, he didn't expect the sight that would greet him later on:of his beloved, standing still in the midst of snow, like a single flower of death blooming in the cold.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Red Spider Lily Blooms in White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenightgazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/gifts).



> A secret santa gift to my fellow Vergil's harem, Thenightgazer. I hope you will like this piece! 
> 
> A/N: Red spider lily is also known as hell flower, and in some cultures the flower is associated with death.

It was snowing when they had their first kiss.

Vergil was walking her back home after she had spent days at the office, helping the twins on some task that only she could do. They walked past a park on their way to her apartment building and she stopped him - hand tugging at his sleeves - pointing at the park.

“Hey, can we take a stroll over there?”

He knew he should have said no - that it was already late and she needed to be home soon - but before he could say anything, she had already grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the park. The warmth of her hand in his, made Vergil swallow back his retort.

They walked side-by-side, making small talk and exchanged stories. It was when they were nearing the frozen lake, she suddenly gasped. Vergil raised his eyebrows and before he could ask why, she pointed to Vergil to look up at the sky. 

Snow. 

Her eyes sparkled, full of wonder at the sight. She once told him that she had never experienced snow before and wished that she could see them falling down one day. Guess that night her wish came true as more and more snow dropped to the ground, covering the ground little by little with white. 

The snow and the light from the nearby street lamp made her appear so ethereal in the dark. And Vergil couldn’t help himself staring at her as something started to stir in his heart. Soon, like a moth to a flame, he closed the distance between the two of them, kissing her softly in the lips.

When he broke away from the kiss, she gazed at him in confusion. Vergil took a step back - fearing that he might have crossed the line despite knowing they had been dancing along with this little game of theirs - only for her to reach out and cupped his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. 

And he pulled her in for another kiss.

That was a year ago.

But it felt like it was yesterday.

He missed her. He missed her smiles, her voice as she called for him sweetly, full of love or full of lust as she gasps, moans and screamed his name. He missed her soft touch, as she played with his hair, running her fingers in his silver lock as he swallowed her mouth whole, her hands on his body: feeling, grazing, and scratching his smooth skin as she let him ravage her again and again oh so pliantly. He missed her. He missed her. He missed her, even though he was standing a few meters in front of her. He missed her, she was there… but she wasn’t.

She stood there in the middle of pure white snow - A stark contrast as crimson coloured her whole. Her white dress was soaked in the colour of red - Her eyes were blank, soulless, as her gazes locked to his. 

Vergil missed the colours of her eyes.

Vergil whispered her name. It was still light in his tongue, and full of love and yearning. He wanted her back, to come back to his arms. He wanted to pull what was remaining of her out of the figure she had become.

But she only stared at him, eyes flickering with little to no recognition.

“Stardust, please come back to me.” Vergil sounded almost as if he was pleading. It was. He couldn’t let her be in this state or he would lose her forever. “I know you’re in there. Please, wake up. I won’t hurt you and I won’t let them hurt you. I’ve promised to protect you so let me carry out my promise to you. Please.”

She only chanted her head to the left, the only movement that she had made after she calmed down from her rampage that killed those people who tried to hurt her. Vergil was glad the blood surrounding her was not even hers. He was afraid that they might have hurted her. Vergil glanced down to her bare feet, and her thin white dress, and his frown deepened. He knew she didn’t like the cold and seeing her underdressed in the middle of the cold snowy night made him want to wrap her in his coat and his wings, and teleported her back to the warmth of their shared bed.

But he couldn’t do that, not when her power was currently overtaking her.

One wrong move and she would be slipped from his grasp, unable to reach for her anymore as she would drift far, far away from his hand.

Vergil took a step, two steps, three steps, towards her, bridging the gap. She didn’t move like he expected, and so he continued until she was right within his touch. “Come back to me.” He tucked a stray lock behind her ear. Her ear was cold. Her whole body was cold.

Seeing there was no aggressive response from her, Vergil carefully pulled her into his embrace. He triggered his demonic wing in order to wrap her in his warmth.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in her ears, hoping that she would be able to hear him. “I’m sorry for not being by your side when you need me. I’m sorry… please come back. Come back to me. Please.”

Seconds turned to minutes, Vergil felt her body move. It was a slight movement, barely able to notice it through the normal human eyes. But it was still a sign and soon her body started to shake and she just melted in his arms.

The first thing that Vergil heard was a sob and later on a cry. She had finally awakened from her ‘slumber’ and her return to the waking world wasn’t as pleasant. Vergil held her close to his chest, his wings cocooned her tightly, hiding her from the danger outside and keeping her safe. She cried and cried and cried, and as her senses started to return, she tiptoed and snaked her arms behind his neck, and Vergil lifted her up, her feet no longer touching the cold snow.

“I killed them,” She said in between sobs. “I killed them… I didn’t mean to but I killed them. I-I don’t know what happened but I- I-”

“Shhsss, you’re only protecting yourself, Stardust.” Vergil kissed the crown of her head, trying to soothe her but her cries never stopped.

“I-I almost hurt you, Vergil… I’m sorry.. I don’t want to hurt you but I couldn’t control myself. I kept on attacking you- I almost kill you-”

“Enough… you weren’t yourself-”

“Then what am I, Vergil?” She looked up at him, eyes red from crying and laced with anger and confusion. “A normal human shouldn’t be able to do that! I lost control of myself and I can’t barely remember anything! Humans can’t kill a dozen people in a blink of an eye, Vergil! There’s no way I can be a human after every-”

She gasped as Vergil silenced her with a kiss. His kiss was desperate, almost felt like he was pleading. His tongue seeked to enter hers as it licked at the bottom of her lips. She opened her mouth, letting him pull her into the heated kiss as she soon lost herself in his kiss. 

“You’re still a human, my love.” He whispered in her mouth as they broke their kiss, breathing in each other's breath. “You asking that is enough of a proof of how human you are.”

“But-”

Vergil silenced her with a finger on her mouth. His eyes narrowed and glanced to the side. Someone was approaching and if he listened to the whisper by the wind correctly, there was more than just a person, probably a dozen. He looked down to her, noting that fear had crept back into her eyes. They needed to get out of here. 

“Hold tight.” He told her and she immediately clung to his shoulder. Without a second wasted, Vergil shot himself from the ground at a lightning speed, distancing her away from the danger.

When they arrived at her apartment, Vergil carried her to the bathroom. It was then Vergil released her from his hold, letting her feet touch the warm tile. He gestured to her to wait before he went to the bath to fill the tub with warm water. While waiting for the tub to be filled, he went back to her and started to undress her.

He pulled off her blood soaked dress, and took off her undergarments before he tossed it aside. He would have to burn them later in the morning to get rid of the evidence, but that could wait. He would think about that later. Right now, his focus should be on her and her alone as he turned back to her, looking at her bare skin that was caked with blood. He guided her to a stool in the bathroom for her to sit. Then he took a towel and a wash basin that was filled with warm water, before he started to wipe the dried blood off of her skin. 

Vergil started with her right arm, gently wiping away the remaining blood. He then proceeded to her left arm, her back and her front. She was mainly quiet throughout the cleaning, sometimes letting out a hiss when Vergil wiped at some of her bruises (He didn’t notice it was there and took a note to apply some ointment after everything was done). And when he cleaned off her legs, she gave a tired soft smile when he planted a kiss at her inner thigh. Soon the water in the wash basin turned red, and the bathroom floor filled with red-coloured droplets, as her body was free from the blood. 

By the time she got into the tub, the water was already warm for her skin, giving her the relief from the cold. Vergil put some lavender oil in the water, so that the aroma could relax her. He also added some bubbles in the bath knowing that she loved them, and that made her giggle a little after everything that had happened.

“Vergil?” She called him as he was washing her hair. He didn’t join in the bath with her because there was no need for him for that. He hummed at her as a response, and she continued: “I’m sorry.”

He paused his hands on her scalp. “What for?”

“Well, it is Christmas Eve... and you were supposed to be with your family at Fortuna. But, instead you are here, dealing with my problems.” 

“It’s fine.” Vergil informed as he continued to massage her scalp. “They understand. In fact, it was Nero who told me to go check on you first. Dante wanted to come too when we received the call but I told him to stay.” 

“Oh.” Was only her replied. Vergil took the shower head and turned on the tap to wash her hair. They remained quiet for a while as Vergil recalled the phone call Dante received at Nero’s home by Morisson, informing them that a group of unknown militants suddenly attacked a cafe. At first Dante was confused on why Morisson had informed him about this since they didn’t deal with humans, but when Morisson informed that those militants were targeting her, Vergil knew something was up and he had to step in.

Damn it, he shouldn't have left her alone in the first place. 

He should have insisted on her to join him to go to his family gathering in Fortuna.

Now, things had become complicated.

And from what he had witnessed that night at the park, he knew that things surrounding her won’t end easily.

He closed the water from the shower head once he had confirmed her hair was clean. She remained quiet as he prepared for a new set of clean clothes for her. At the corner of his eyes, he saw she was fidgeting and slowly she turned to him.

“I have to leave.” She broke the silence, eyes on the floor. “I can’t stay here any longer. They are going to find me soon.”

“No, they will not. They will have to go through me first.” Vergil was already next to her when he said that, hands clasping over hers.

“You can’t always protect me, Vergil. I can’t drag you into my mess any longer. You’ve seen how relentless they are. They won’t stop until they get me… and I can’t- I can’t let that happen nor will I endanger any more people because of me.”

“Stardust, I’ve promise you to always protect you and I will not break that promise - I’m here. I will always be here with you and I will not allow them to lay a single finger on you-”

“But you’ve seen what happened to me, Vergil! I wasn’t myself. I don’t even know what I am anymore! What if I lose control and turn into that again and hurt you?”

“Then I will bring you back again, no matter how many times it happens - like you did to me when I was stuck in my nightmares - You won’t hurt me. Even if you did, I will be fine.” He cupped her face and made her look at him. “I will not leave you. Never. We will figure this out later. But until then, I want you to be safe.”

Hot tears dropped to the ground as she cried into his embrace. Vergil kissed the crown of her head. Once her tears had subsided, he carried her out of the bath, wrapping her in a towel. Once she was dressed in her pyjamas, Vergil held her closed.

“About you wanting leave…” He began, thumb running cycles on your cheeks, “I might know a place that will be safe for you for a while.”

“Where?”

“Fortuna.”

“But that’s-”

“They won’t have a clue about you being there and it will be temporary, until I make sure this place is safe for you to return. And you don’t have to worry about Nero, he knows a bit about your circumstances”

“But he doesn’t know what happened tonight- about this power.. I can’t risk the possibility that I might turn into that again!” She retorted.

“That we can discuss tomorrow, with Nero and the others, once we are there.” He said, effectively shutting her up. “We will find out what that power is and how to control it, together. But right now, I want you to rest for the night.”

She bit her lower lips as she nodded. She looked very much exhausted with the way she stood. Well after what had happened to her - with her ‘awakening’ - there was no doubt she would run out of her energy. 

Vergil tucked her into bed before he left to change his clothes. Later, he joined her under the cover, holding her close as he kissed her forehead. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, letting out a content humm. He ran his hand smoothly behind her back and soon, she fell asleep. 

He watched her chest rise and fall as she finally slumber at peace. His fingers gently caressed her cheek, not wanting to wake her up, as he remembered the sight that greeted him when he saw her earlier. He almost lost her that night, to a power that was hidden inside of her. If he were a fraction late to the scene, they might have her and Vergil…. didn’t want to think what they would do to her.

So many could have gone wrong but as he listened to the soft beating of her heart, Vergil knew there was no point in dwelling there. What was important was that she was here - safe in his arms, safe from the terrors of the world. He didn’t mind that he was fighting humans instead of demons - any enemies of hers would be his enemies by default - so long as he could keep her safe.


End file.
